


I wouldn't lie to you

by Louise_McBear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All characters are portrayed as 18+, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Saihara Shuichi, Multi, asexual kokichi, asexual oma, biromantic saihara shuichi, future relationship left ambiguous, grayromantic oma kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_McBear/pseuds/Louise_McBear
Summary: Written from a prompt for Asexual Awareness Week:Day 4: For canonical or headcanon asexual spectrum characters, how does their identity affect their life and relationships?





	1. Keywords

Heteronormative - The belief that heterosexuality is the normal or preferred sexual orientation.

Ace/Asexual - People who aren't sexually attracted to anyone.

Amatonormativity - The assumption that all human beings pursue love or romance, especially by means of a monogamous long-term relationship.

Biro/Biromantic - People who are romantically attracted to more than one gender.

Grayro/Grayromantic/Gray-aromantic - People who experience romantic attraction rarely/infrequently, experience romantic attraction but don't want a romantic relationship, or experience attraction that is not quite platonic or romantic.

Internalised acephobia - Negative stereotypes, beliefs, stigma and prejudice towards asexuality that members of the ace community turn inwards on themselves.


	2. I wouldn't lie to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Asexual Awareness Week: For canonical or headcanon asexual spectrum characters, how does their identity affect their life and relationships?
> 
> See the notes at the end for content warnings.

It’s been 62 since Kokichi has last seen the other members of DICE.

Not that it he’s been counting or anything. That would just be pathetic. Plus, he’s been video calling them once a week to relay his plans to them, so it’s not like he’s been completely cut off. It’s just...

Kokichi shakes his head slightly, trying to make his thoughts go away, and tries to turn his focus towards what his other classmates are saying.

What are they talking about again? Another party to plan, it seems.

Kokichi sighs. You’d think having at least one party a week would make everyone sick of the idea by now, but apparently the rest of the class are going to take any opportunities of independence they can. He can already predict exactly what’s going to happen: exactly the same thing that’s happened at every event so far.

First, someone (most likely Miu) will bring out a stash of alcohol, claiming that they won’t use too much. Then, within the first hour, the lightweights will be completely off their head. By the end of the night, everyone will have split off into pairs (or trios, in the case of Tenko, Angie and Himiko) and that will be that.

_‘Not everyone,’_ the voice in Kokichi’s head reminds him unhelpfully, but he tries to ignore it again.

“Hey Kokichi, are you going tonight?” A voice next to him rings out. When Kokichi turns, he sees Shuichi looking at him expectantly.

“Hmm...” Kokichi pretends to think about it for a moment. “Wow, I’d love to do the same thing for the 53rd time! Actually that’s a lie, it sounds pretty boring, so I think I’ll pass! Though you never know when I might pop up and enact a suuuper evil plan to ruin everything, so it’s probably best you don’t invite me anyway!”

Shuichi frowns in response. “Are you sure? I don’t want you feeling left out or anything.”

From the other side of Shuichi, Maki rolls her eyes. “Give it up, Shuichi, he’s never gonna give you a straight answer.”

Despite his head shouting at him not to, Kokichi can’t resist responding. “That’s because I’d have to be straight to do that! Just kidding, I’m the most heteronormative person in the classroom.”

Shuichi stifles a laugh, while Maki’s expression just hardens and she turns to talk to Kaito.

Well, that’s social interaction out of the way for the day. Now hopefully the teacher can arrive already so Kokichi can go back to his room as soon as possible. Unfortunately, before that can happen, Kaede skips into the classroom with Kirumi trailing behind.

“Everyone, I would like to introduce my new girlfriend!” Kaede practically sings, a smile broader than Kokichi thought possible.

As the rest of the class start screaming their support at the pair, Kokichi just flicks through his notebook, feeling bored and something else. That was the third time in two weeks that there’s been a new relationship and, as cool as it is for them, every instance is just a reminder of what’s out of reach for him.

_‘It’s not like you can tell anyone that though,’_ the voice piped up again. _‘Everyone else would just think you’re even weirder for not feeling the same attractions as them.’_

Kokichi just stood up from his desk, noting that only Shuichi was looking at him.

He grins at the detective, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. “It’s been 15 minutes and the teacher’s not here! That’s means we’re allowed to leave!”

It’s a weak excuse, especially when Kokichi belatedly realises that there’s still 5 minutes until the lesson is due to start. Still, if stressing to his followers through a computer is what it takes for Kokichi to make up even a vaguely realistic lie, then Supreme Leader duties call.

Two hours later and Kokichi’s just sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Of course they were never going to answer if Kokichi’s sent them out doing important evil activities today. Unfortunately, that means the only people who know ~~or care~~ that his predicament are unavailable right now, so the only thing left is for him to mellow in his own anxieties until they (hopefully) go away.

“Kokichi? Are you in there?”

Or maybe not. Knowing Shuichi, he probably already knows he’s in the room, so there’s no point trying to hide.

As he opens the door, Kokichi tries to put on a mask. Hopefully the detective just wants advice on a colour of shirt to wear to the party again and he’ll go away quickly.

“What a surprise! My beloved has decided to infiltrate my secret lair while I’m working on my plans.”

Ignoring the attempt at a conversation starter, Shuichi just asks, “Can I come in?”

“Normally I’d ask for a password, but since it’s you, I’ll make an exception.” Kokichi winks, ignoring the fact his act doesn’t seem to be working.

Once the door is closed again, Shuichi sits on the bed, looking concerned. “I know you’re probably going to brush me off, but I know something’s up. What’s going on?”

“Aww, you’re so worried about me. I guess I might as well tell you all of my secrets! Jk, I don’t have any: I’m an open book!”

Shuichi just looks unimpressed. “Did you really just say J-k?”

After a moment of awkward silence, Shuichi tries again. “I like the colour scheme of the room. It’s pretty ace.”

Kokichi stiffens slightly. “What- what do you mean by that?”

“I was trying to make a joke. You know, like the colours of ace flag?” Shuichi then looks down at the floor awkwardly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you’d get it. It’s not like anyone else in the class does.”

Is he implying what Kokichi thinks he is?

“Well, lucky for you, I’m not the rest of the class, so knew exactly what you were talking about! In fact, I hate amatonormativity soooo much that I deliberately chose purple, white, gray and black for my room!” He grins at Shuichi, half-hoping he’d take the hint.

After all, it’s not like any of DICE are free and detectives are good at keeping secrets. Maybe it’s time for Kokichi to trust someone else for once.

Shuichi cocks an eyebrow. “Good to know. Is that why you left when Kaede announced her new relationship? Because it interferes with your war against amatonormativity?”

“Depends. Would that make you any more willing to join the cause?”

“I think I’ve been part of the cause for a while.” He laughs. “You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I should probably make it clear I’m biro ace. So far I’ve only told Kaito, though I don’t think he really got it.”

Huh. So that would explain those solid two days where the astronaut gave Shuichi an enthusiastic thumbs up every time they made eye contact.

“Well no need to worry about that here! After all if I wasn't ace enough, how would I be able to call myself a Supreme Leader? Plus , you get the honour of being the only person to know I’m grayro ace, along with my 10 million evil minions.”

“The honour isn’t lost on me.” Shuichi promises with a soft smile. “I’m glad you told me though. Internalized acephobia can be pretty awful sometimes, so at least we know we aren’t alone now. I’ll finally have someone to run to when the others are playing Spin the Bottle or whatever.”

“Of course! And now I can finally add ace puns to my plots knowing that at least one person will appreciate them!” Kokichi adds, feeling the most honest he’s been in a long time.

As if delayed by a couple of minutes, Kokichi's mind clears. It’s as if he’s only just realised that this means someone will actually relate to him. Not entirely, but it’s an entirely new level of support and it both elates and terrifies him.

Suddenly, Shuichi stands up from the bed. “Well, I need to get going. The party's in half an hour and Kaito will refuse to speak to me if I turn up late to a party he’s hosting.”

Just before reaching the door, he turns around to face the Supreme Leader. “Are you sure you don’t want to go? I’ll be left on my own if you don’t go.”

Kokichi hums for a moment, pondering the question. “Tell you what, since you’re my new favourite person, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll go for at least half an hour and then, whenever we can come up with a plausible reason to leave, we will do.”

Shuichi just nods at the idea. “I’m willing to compromise. Though, you do realise it will just look like we’ve left to make out, like the rest of them will end up doing?”

”Does it matter what they think?” Kokichi simply asks.

After a moment’s thought, Shuichi nods again. “True. I guess I’ll see you at the party then?”

Kokichi grins. “Can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lying, mentions of alcohol (though all characters are 18+), implied making out, self-depreciation and internalized acephobia. (If anyone finds anything else needing a warning, let me know.)


End file.
